The Baby
by Eka Elf
Summary: ChangKyu/BL/MPreg


Warning : FF ini banyak sekali kekurangannya.. -_-

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Changmin menghela nafas melihat Kyuhyun beberapa kali mengubah posisi tidur dengan tidak nyaman.

"Masih sakit kah?" Tanya pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu.

"Sedikit." Kyuhyun berkata dengan pelan.

Memar di pinggul Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu akibat terjatuh waktu itu belumlah sembuh.  
Terlebih, salep untuk mngobati memar itu sudah habis.

"Besok kita ke dokter saja."  
"Apa perut mu merasa tidak nyaman?" Changmin bertanya dengan cemas.

Tentu saja Changmin cemas, pinggul merupakan salah satu bagian untuk menopang janin dalam kandungan pria manis itu. Takutnya, bayi mereka kenapa-kenapa.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin menyalakan lagi lampu kamar mereka, lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring miring.

"Kau mau apa Chang?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

Namun Changmin tak menjawab.  
Ia malah membuka sedikit piyama 'istrinya' yang tengah mengandung sekitar 6 bulanan itu.

Lagi-lagi Changmin menghela nafas.  
Ia bisa melihat pinggul Kyuhyun terdapat warna sedikit kebiru-biruan.

Lalu, dengan pelan Changmin menyentuh pinggul itu. Kemudian, memijatnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun memekik sakit. Namun lama-lama ia merasa lebih baik.

"Apa aku memijatnya dengan keras?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih Chang, ini terasa lebih baik." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Tak lama, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum, dengan pelan ia menutup kembali piyama Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian, mencium perut besar pria manis itu. Lalu berlanjut mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Jaljayo sayang~"

Kyuhyun kini tengah menunggu Changmin untuk menebus obat dan vitaminnya.  
Ia kini berada di Rumah sakit.

Merasa bosan, Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya.  
Lalu berjalan-jalan dengan langkah ringan.

Tanpa sadar kakinya berdiri di depan kaca ruangan.  
Itu adalah ruangan bayi.  
Ia melihat banyak bayi-bayi yang tengah terlelap melalui kaca itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap perut besarnya.

Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu kelahiran bayinya.

"Ternyata kau disini?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara.  
Kemudian tersenyum malu.

"Maaf Chang, aku merasa bosan menunggumu.

"Tak apa. Baiklah~ ayo kita pulang"

Changmin mulai merangkul Kyuhyun dan berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari Rumah sakit besar itu.

Waktu cepat berlalu.  
Waktu juga semakin mendekati persalinan Kyuhyun.

Sehingga Changmin harus siap kapan pun.

Sore itu, Changmin tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya di rumah.  
Ia tadi memutuskan pulang cepat dan mengerjakan sisa pekerjaannya di rumah.

Kyuhyun dengan tenang tengah duduk di samping Changmin.  
Menemani Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tak menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu di kantor saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari meminum susu 'khusus' untuknya.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengerjakannya disini."

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit bingung.  
Namun, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas tingkah 'suaminya'

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa perutnya tak nyaman.  
Lama-lama makin intens.

Kyuhyun mendesis sakit.

"C-chang."  
Kyuhyun mencoba meraih lengan Changmin yang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin saat dirinya merasa Kyuhyun meraih lengannya.

"P-p-erut ku ssak-kit!" Kuhyun berujar dengan tersendat

"Hmm?"

Demi tuhan!  
Kyuhyun merasa perutnya sudah sakit. Tapi Changmin hanya menjawab "hmm?"!  
Mungkin saking seriusnya dengan laptopnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan-pelan.

Dan langsung saja, Kyuhyun menarik paksa lengan Changmin.  
Hingga Changmin tersadar.

"Ada ap- Ya ampun Kyu!"  
"Kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit?!"

"Perut ku sakit bodoh!" Jawab Kyuhyun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Astaga! Ayo kita ke Rumah sakit sekarang!"

Changmin akhirnya membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Namun setelah di periksa, dokter mengatakan Kyuhyun belum dapat di operasi sekarang.  
Jadi dokter hanya memberinya obat penahan sakit.

Dokter menyarankan Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum operasi di laksanakan.

Sehingga sore itu Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan dengan di temani Changmin di sekitar Rumah sakit.

Tadi Changmin juga sudah menghubungi orang tuanya.  
Dan mengatakan kepada mereka berdua untuk tidak usah cemas.

Saat ini Changmin tengah menuntun Kyuhyun. Kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di taman Rumah sakit.

"Oh Tuhan~ oh Ibu dan Ayah ku yang berada di surga~ oh Ibu Jae dan Ayah Yunho~ kenapa rasanya sesakit ini" Kyuhyun terlihat meracau aneh.  
Mungkin saking sakitnya.  
Walupun dokter sudah memberinya obat penahan sakit, namun terkadang sakitnya masih terasa.  
Sakitnya terasa timbul tenggelam.

Racauan Kyuhyun nyatanya malah membuat Changmin tekekeh kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu?!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau lucu." Changmin meringis, mencoba berkelit.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

Beberapa kali Changmin mengusap keringat di dahi Kyuhyun.  
Mamapah 'istrinya' kala 'istrinya' tak sanggup berjalan lagi.  
Lalu memutuskan menggendong Kyuhyun ala pengantin menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun kala Kyuhyun terlihat kelelahan.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam Kyuhyun terlelap di temani Changmin dan mertuanya.

Namun pukul 2 pagi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbangun dan merasa perutnya sangat sakit. Kontraksi kuat yang sesungguhnya.

Sehingga dokter memutuskan mengoperasi Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang operasi.

Ranjang dorong Kyuhyun melewati beberapa orang yang terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mereka kenapa Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mereka hanya sakit gigi!" Jawab Changmin dengan acuh.  
Padahal, Changmin tengah berbohong kepada Kyuhyun agar tidak membuat pria manis itu cemas mendadak.

"Sakit gigi sampai begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Changmin hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ruang operasi.  
Changmin terduduk lemas.

Orang-orang yang menangis tadi itu bukan karena sakit gigi. Mereka adalah keluarga dari seorang wanita yang operasi caesar yang tidak selamat. Wanita itu, bahkan bayinya tak selamat dalam operasi itu. Miris sekali.

Itulah sebabnya Changmin tak mengatakan sesungguhnya kepada Kyuhyun.  
Ia takut istrinya tiba-tiba cemas saat akan di operasi nanti.

Dengan lembut, Jaejoong mengusap bahu Changmin.  
"Tenanglah. Operasi Kyuhyun pasti berhasil." Ujarnya.

Changmin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ibunya.

Beberapa jam mereka menunggu.  
Akhirnya pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka juga.

"Selamat Tuan Shim. Bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan sangat sehat."  
"Dan Kyuhyun-sshi baik-baik saja Tuan Shim. Kami akan membawa Kyuhyun-sshi dan putra anda ke ruang rawat biasa nanti" Ujar sang dokter.

Changmin tersenyum lega sekaligus bahagia.

"Selamat Changmin-ah! Kau resmi menjadi seorang ayah." Ujar Yunho sembari menepuk bahu Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

END

Bagi yang pernah baca FF ChangKyu punya ku yang "You have to always by my side" anggap aja ini sequel ke dua nya.

Bagi yang belum, anggap aja ini new story.

:D


End file.
